


Moose au Chocolat

by psyduckappears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Oneshot, Sabriel - Freeform, after Gabriel's death, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyduckappears/pseuds/psyduckappears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's alive, has been hiding from everyone he knows for some years. Nothing compared to the many years he's been through, but enough to be unable to resist visiting Sam Winchester when he's asleep. He just wants to see that he's okay, he keeps telling himself at first. <br/>Maybe it's his grace that doesn't want Gabriel to stay fully hidden, or a part of his subconcious mind that just wants Sam to know - whatever it is, Gabriel doesn't notice that every time he visits at night, Sam will find a small, black feather next to his bed in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose au Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the title makes it sound like some kinky Sabriel smut, but that's not it xD just some fluff I wrote some time ago and found today, so I decided to put it out here. Hope y'all like it!  
> ~

 

Gabriel sat by his bed. 

Sam Winchester slept tightly, a faint smile covering his lips showing that he must have a very beautiful dream. Probably something about his brother, Gabriel thought. Normally, he wouldn't care whether or not he invaded someone's privacy and just read their thoughts, but Sam, Sam wasn't 'normally'.

Sam was anything but normal, he was incredibly smart and sarcastic, yet sweet and, other than most humans, he had somehow managed to gain the archangel's deepest respect.

For some reason, Gabriel feared Sam would wake up, though it wasn't like he could see him, even if he did. Not when Gabriel didn't want him to. But he wasn't sure if he wanted Sam enough to not see him to stay strong when it was necessary. What he was more than sure about though was that if Sam saw him, the hunter would be anything but happy. After all, he had left without a word for _years_ , having them think he was dead, which made him sure that if Sam hadn't hated him before for all he had done, he now would for sure. Also, Gabriel didn't want Sam to wake up as he looked so happy and peaceful in his sleep. He never smiled this genuinely waking.

“I love you, moose”, Gabriel whispered, smiling, sure that Sam wouldn't hear him. At least, that was, until the young man stirred in his sleep and turned on his back. The angel waited a second and when he felt safe again, ensured that the sleeping beauty wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he tenderly pressed his lips against the hunter's forehead. Then, he vanished, but he'd be back soon, he promised to himself and maybe, he promised it to Sam, too. At least, so did the small part of him that still hoped that Sam wouldn't completely despise him in case he ever found out.

 

 

For the past months, Sam had woken up once in a while to find one or another small, black feather by his bed in the bunker. At first, he had thought maybe Castiel might have been checking on him and Dean at night, but when he confronted him, he claimed he hadn't done such a thing, but was just as curious about it as Sam himself was. They tried to find out, put cameras up in Sam's room, but to no avail. Nobody appeared. Sometimes, only some rare, lonely times, Sam caught himself hoping. Hoping, though he knew he shouldn't, that it might be a certain archangel he had missed for a long time, but said archangel was dead and there was just no way he could be here . So Sam had to curse himself and push the thought away. _'But he is a trickster, isn't he? Maybe-'_ No. Plainly not possible, there had been the video and all and, also, wouldn't he at least have sent a sign to show them he was alive? _'Maybe this is his sign.'_ Gabriel wouldn't be so cruel, would he? Let them, Cas, Sam believe he was dead for years, would he? Not even Gabriel would do such a thing. _'You are kidding, right? Don't you remember what he did to you? Of course he would.'_ Maybe the angel really just didn't care. Or perhaps he didn't bother telling them he was alive because he didn't think that _they_ cared. He probably had a billion reasons to hate him, but Sam always found himself unable to actually do so.

 

 

It was a Friday night in which Gabriel stayed at yet another randomly chosen motel to hide from everyone he knew, eating chocolate bar over lollipop and watching some soap opera. That was, until suddenly he heard a voice in his head – a prayer. This was unusual for two reasons: Firstly, barely anyone ever prayed to him in particular. Sometimes to all angels, but rarely only to him. Secondly, everyone who used to pray to him thought he was dead. Thirdly, _most importantly,_ the voice, the prayer, belonged to nobody but Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester, one of the people that probably hated him most and also was supposed to think Gabriel was dead, was praying to him.

“So, hi Gabe”, he started. The obvious awkwardness made the trickster chuckle to himself, “I... uh I just hope I'm right with my suspicion and you are alive because if you aren't this all gets to a whole new level of ridiculous.” _Wait,_ Gabriel thought, _why would he think I live?_ “Anyway, if you're there and you hear me, listen. Please uhm, just give me a sign? God did I just quote Britney Spears? Whatever... if you didn't tell us because you think we wouldn't care, we do. If you just don't care enough to tell us – well okay then. But if it's you who comes to my room every other night, losing a feather there, I doubt that you don't care at all. So, uh, just tell us or something, God this is so awkward... I won't be mad, okay? And the other's probably won't kill you either – I mean Dean probably would, but Cas wouldn't let him and he probably wouldn't manage anyways... Whatever I'm rambling. How do you end this? Amen, I guess?”

With that, Sam's voice was gone, leaving Gabriel in awe.

 

 

Sam was searching the cupboards in the bunker's kitchen for sweets. Chocolate, cookies, just _sugar._ He was was stressed and depressed because after his prayers almost three weeks ago, absolutely nothing had happened. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, but he hadn't been able to help himself and now he was pissed. And what helped best when you were pissed? Right. Sugar. But of all the sweets he had bought only a few days ago, nothing was left.

Sam groaned, left the kitchen and yelled, “Dean! Did you eat every fucking last piece of sweets we had here or what? I thought you bought pie, isn't that - “ Then, the young man stopped dead in his tracks. He had now arrived in the living room, where on a coffee table he found a ton of candy wrappers and similar leftovers of his sweets. On the sofa, on the other hand, he found a zombie. It had to be a zombie because the angel Gabriel was dead, had been for years. He _had_ to be dead because after his prayers _nothing had happened._ But still, there he was, impossible as only he could be, wearing his rather short vessel with golden eyes and a smirk on his face.

“ _Son of a bitch.”,_ was all Sam managed to say.

“Not a very nice way to greet an old friend, moose”, Gabriel stated, still smirking. This was the point when Sam finally realized what was going on here and got angry. Really fucking angry.

“Stop being so damn smug, you asshole! What the hell were you thinking just running away, pretending to be dead when we needed your help?! I can only imagine what it was like for Cas, losing you, and I … I … You no what, just fuck you.”

 

 

Gabriel wanted to punch himself. He wanted to punch himself in the gut so desperately that it was hard to keep himself together, because he knew Sam was right and he was a gigantic asshole. Then again, if Gabriel tried to explain himself Sam would never understand. Still, Gabriel wasn't being fair playing all sarcastic and smug when he knew Sam was hurt. It was bad enough that it had taken him nineteen days to convince himself of coming back and he had been aware that Sam would be angry, but it had been this he had been scared of. The hurt, the hate.

Gabriel stood up, dropped the smirk, pressed his lips together for a second and talked with some genuineness into his voice. “I'm sorry”, he stated and somehow managed to look up into the hunter's pretty eyes. The anger had vanished and been replaced by surprise, confusion.

“What?”  
“I'm sorry”, the archangel repeated, “Really, I am. To be honest, I wanted to come back long ago, but I guess I was scared 'cause I knew you'd all be pissed.”  
“What about the feather's though?”

“I...”, Gabriel blushed. Not a lot, but enough for Sam to notice and find irritatingly adorable, “I … I was sort of, kind of watching over you, I guess?”

“ _What_?” Sam stared at the short man incredulously, like he couldn't believe what he heard. Gabriel laughed at that and took a step closer to the hunter, “Don't be all surprised, Samsquatch, someone's gotta take care of you.” The comment earned him a glare that made his grin grow while Sam came another bit closer to the angel. “I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. Maybe someone should look after you, rather, though you really get yourself killed. By me.”  
“Oh cutie, we both no you wouldn't stand a chance. You wouldn't dare touch me.” In response, Sam smirked a similar smirk to Gabriel's, “You think so?”  
“I _know_ , moose.”  
“Well, you're wrong.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes.”

“Prove it.” The look on Gabriel's face was challenging. Sam, however didn't let himself be told twice and closed the last few inches by pulling Gabriel by his shirt and pressing his lips to the angel's, not giving him a chance to pull away – not that he wanted to anyway. Gabriel kissed back eagerly and none of them let go until Sam had to breathe. “You owe me a lot of chocolate by the way”, he said before leaning in to kiss him again.

“I'll consider getting you some when we can keep doing this.”  
“As long as you want.”


End file.
